Love Will Break The Barrier - A Percabeth Fanfic
by ChessShipping
Summary: Both at seventeen years of age and infatuated with each other, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are an official couple since the year before, when they were both sixteen. But when an accident happens, what will follow? Rated T for more matured readers and please review, follow and favorite!
1. Chapter 1 - An Accident

**Percy's POV**

Hey there. My name's Percy Jackson, seventeen this year. I go to a training camp for demigods, called Camp Half Blood. It's basically like a second home for people like me. Yes, there are people like me. What am I? I am a half-god, half-human, or a demigod or half-blood.

I guess there was always something abnormal about me since birth. I was always stalked by monsters, maybe because my dad was Poseidon, one of the Big Three among the Olympians. You probably don't know who are the Big Three. They are the strongest gods among the Olympians, each having a big responsibility and domain. Like my dad, Poseidon? His domain is the sea. The big daddy of Olympus, Zeus, his domain is the sky. Pretty much took the sky because it was the biggest. Meanwhile, the unluckiest of the three and the outcast of the Olympians - wait, he wasn't even an Olympian. Hades owned the Underworld, and controlled all the meanest and baddest monsters. Trust me, the Underworld is a nasty place.

'Hey, Percy!' My girlfriend Annabeth sprinted over to me after seeing me sitting in a cafe in New York. Normally it was dangerous to be in public places when you are a half-blood, because you emit half-blood scent, which attracts monsters, but I had my ballpoint pen, Riptide, with me.

'What're you doing here, Annabeth?' I grinned at her. 'I thought you were at your boarding school doing architecture? All those designs and stuff?'

She flashed me a smirk and then grabbed my hand. 'I just thought of having a break after a long time designing in that school. I still have to design a newer, nicer, Olympus, Seaweed Brain.'

I chuckled. 'How 'bout a walk, then? Since you're so lazy and stuff.'

Annabeth hit me lightly on the arm. 'How about walking in the park?'

We walked around the park in circles for about a half-hour, then lazily settled on a bench and chatted with each other.

'Well, Wise Girl? Are you hungry?' I asked her with a smile.

She shrugged. 'I just ate. But I don't mind a light snack, like ice cream or something. Don't they have ice cream in parks? Or maybe a hot dog stand or something?'

I flashed a lopsided smile. 'You really are taking a break from the monsters, are you?'

She smiled back. 'So are you. Relaxing in a cafe, seriously?'

'Yeah, seriously. Hey, are you going to leave that architecture school? It's been a year since you joined up.' I questioned.

'Hmm... I guess so. My mom Athena wants me to give the architecture design of Olympus to her soon so the Gods can start building their throne rooms and all those structures, temples, you know?' She beamed at me.

'Yeah well, for a Seaweed Brain I'm quite smart, aren't I?' I puffed up my chest. Annabeth almost fell over laughing her lungs out. I fake-glared at her and then laughed along with her.

Yeah, I've known her since I was twelve when we were on our first half blood quest together with another of my good friends, Grover Underwood. My first impression of Annabeth was that she was very pretty, with blonde curly hair that made her look like a princess. I won't deny it, every time I look at her, even though she may have a messy hairstyle or something else, my heart would do a little lap race.

The old days were very nice. I even remembered after we defeated Kronos, one year ago, on my birthday, she had kissed me twice and the whole camp was cheering. Even that seemed a long time ago. Now the most recent prophecy has been completed, and the relationship between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had improved, if not reconciled.

'Well, Wise Girl? Are you changing schools or not?' I teased. She hesitated a bit, then answered.

'Um... I don't mind either options, actually. One has my interests and one has my boyfriend in it.' She flashed a quick grin.

'But-' I held up my index finger. '-your boyfriend is your interest as well!' Annabeth smiled.

Then she stood up. 'I'm getting a bit hungry. Wanna get something to eat?'

'You bet I am. Race you to the convenience store?' I smirked. 'You are so going to lose,' I added with a chuckle.

'Well, I won't lose with a head start!' Annabeth sprinted down the park to the convenience store. Grinning, I sprinted after her and to the direction of the convenience store.

The convenience store was quite crowded, and as I grabbed a bag of chips and a can of Coke, Annabeth looked at me with a funny expression. 'Why're you looking at me like that?'

'You grew taller, didn't you?' She looked at my head. 'Yeah, you did. How tall are you now? Last I checked, you were about 5'11'' right?'

I nodded, while handing money to the cashier. 'I think I'm about one inch taller, maybe? Anyways I deserve to be taller. It's embarrassing being shorter than your girlfriend, like last time, when I was still a lot shorter than you.'

Annabeth's face flushed red. 'So you're about six feet tall now?'

I nodded again, and we walked out of the store in silence. We then headed off to the parks. After we found a comfortable stone bench, I gestured at Annabeth to sit down and I started the conversation. 'Annabeth, when are you going back to your school?' I said between bites of potato chips. 'I mean, today was fun, but - I just wanna know when, Wise Girl.'

She shoved me playfully. 'What do you think, Seaweed Brain?'

'I think maybe later in the evening? I have today off. It's a weekend.' I stuffed more barbecue flavored potato chips inside my mouth. Camp didn't allow junk food, and the closest thing to junk food at camp was lean-cut barbecue. The drinks there were also less caffeinated, for example, Coke. They also banned alcoholic drinks, and it wasn't like I was above the age limit anyways.

'Exactly.' Annabeth's voice jeered me out of my reverie. 'It's the weekend. So I get to spend my weekend with you! Which school were you in again?'

'I am in Goode High School, the one that burst into flames when we were supposed to go to the movies three years ago.' I flashed her a smile. 'And the year that you were jealous of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

She blushed, and then shoved me lightly. 'Don't make fun of me.'

'I am totally going to make fun of you, then,' I chuckled as I took a swig from my Coke can.

Looking at the road, I could make out the figures of 2 mortals, and a car in the distance.

Looking even closer, there was a little girl playing with a toy car on the road, her mother trying to keep up with her quick footsteps. There was a car about three hundred meters away, and it was desperately smashing his foot on the brake but it seemed to be malfunctioning.

'Get out of the way!' The driver shouted at the little girl, who seemed immobilized by fear. 'Go! Run! Hurry!'

The girl's mother was screaming at her girl to come to her, and keep away from the car. And I knew what I had to do. 'Stay here, Wise Girl!'

'What do you think you're doing, Seaweed Brain?!' Annabeth tried to grab my hand, but I was too fast for her and I sprinted to the little girl, trying to stop her from getting hit by the car, while Annabeth tried to match my pace.

I shoved the girl out of harms way, and I quickly tried to think of a way to stop the car, but my hands were sweaty and I was panicking. I also didn't want to expose my powers to the mortals, even though the Mist hid most of the powers. But my body wouldn't move. It was like when I had fought Kronos and the drakon last year. Kronos had froze time and immobilized me in the spot while the drakon's eyes and sight paralyzed me in fear.

I was very aware of the little things around me. A bee buzzed around. The car driver was desperately trying to stop his out-of-control car still, and Annabeth was yelling my name. Then I braced myself for the impact of the car, and then everything went black.

**Annabeth's POV**

My jaw dropped. There was a driver honking the little girl playing with a toy car on the road, but she was immobilized by shock and fear. The driver yelled at her to get out of the way, and her mother was shouting at her to come to her, and to keep away from the car.

Suddenly Percy stood up and told me urgently, 'Stay here, Wise Girl!'

'What do you think you're doing, Seaweed Brain?!' I yelled, trying to grab his hand to stop him from doing something stupid, but he was too fast for me and he dashed to the little girl, trying to stop her from getting hit by the car while I sprinted after him.

Percy shoved the girl out of harms way, and he stood there in shock, like he was frozen in time. I could tell he didn't want to use his father's powers - control over water, as this would be very messy even with the help of the Mist. Meanwhile, the car veered closer.

'Percy!' I yelled at him, trying to get his attention. Tears gathered in my eyes as the car launched the full impact on my boyfriend, hurling him backward three meters, and giving him wounds all over his body. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. His head had a deep wound after hitting the road. Meanwhile, his body had slowed the car down and the car stopped to a halt.

I stormed over to the car and yelled to the driver, 'Bring him to the goddamn hospital _right _now!' The man obeyed, and both of us carried him to the car. Ignoring the fact that the car couldn't brake, the driver used a shortcut that few cars used and delivered him to the hospital.

I dialed my phone to call his mother, but the she didn't answer. I sighed and tears silently poured down my cheeks.

The doctor told me to go home and rest, and that I shouldn't come back until the patient felt better.

Great, just great. Maybe they just wanted to spare my feelings and hide the fact that Percy was probably dead. His wounds were very severe, however.

Sighing, I returned to my dorm in the architecture school. I remembered what Percy had told me before he got hit by the car, he silently wanted me to go to the same school as he did. Perhaps in two months time, I would register at his school. Before my sadness could overwhelm me, I convinced myself that Percy was okay, and I tried to get a good night's sleep. But demigods never have happy dreams.

_'You see, Annabeth? The one you love is now in a coma, probably dead. You want to register at his school in two months time and try to forget that he was injured?' A voice cackled above me. _

_'Leave me alone!' I tried to yell, but my mouth was sealed shut._

_'Percy Jackson, right? He had cursed many Greek entities in his life as a hero. I will now pick one and give it to him. The hospital wouldn't know.' The voice chuckled evilly. 'It's revenge for tearing me into pieces with the help of that traitor Luke.'_

_I wanted to yell, 'KRONOS!' But my mouth still didn't work. I started to feel angry._

_'Ah, you thought I was finally dead after Jackson and Castellan vanquished me, wasn't it? No. The truth was, my essence was scattered all around Olympus. Enough of my essence has merged to form the voice you are hearing in your head. I still do not have enough essence to regain a whole body, nor enough worshipers for that, but this haunting voice is good enough to install some fear in your hot head, no?'_

_I really wanted to punch that guy._

_'I will see you in time, one of these days. May we meet again, Annabeth Chase.'_

* * *

**Well guys? What do you think? Percy's injured! Maybe dead! What curse is Kronos going to give him? Find out from the next chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow if you are interested! Uploading second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New School

**Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

I wake up, and see a doctor in front of me. 'Good morning, Mr. Jackson. Woken up from your coma already?' He flashed an amused smile at me. I smiled back, unsure of what to do. Then I sat up straight and the events of what had happened during the accident came flooding to me. _Oh, no. Annabeth is going to be **so **pissed when she sees me._

'Are you feeling bet-' The doctor doubled over, coughing and retching and fell onto the floor. He continued retching until he shuddered to a stop.

'Doctor?' I hesitantly approached the man. 'Doctor, are you alright?'

His body twitched. 'Don't call me doctor.' _Huh?_

He stood up, and faced me, his eyes dancing like empty sockets. 'I have come for revenge, Percy Jackson, but I wouldn't want to splatter blood all over the hospital room. So I'm just going to do a little trick.' The man's eyes glittered with malice.

'Who exactly are you?' I demanded, but he had hit me square in the face.

'You conquered and vanished me with help, yet you still do not remember me?' He glared at me haughtily. 'It only happened last year and you _forgot _the events already? I expected much more from you, Percy Jackson. But it amuses me to see that you are merely a worthless whelp without your friends to aid you.'

My heart felt as if it was being closed by a cold fist.

'Kronos...' I spat out the word with anger. My body felt filled with lead. That must explain why I was immobilized during the accident when I tried to save the girl.

'In the flesh, ignorant boy.' Kronos did a bow. 'I apologize for using this - _body _-' He spat with disgust. 'To confront you, but my current form can only do naught but curse and possess.

I stared at him, trying to stare him down. Then I broke the silence. 'How did you survive? I thought you were dead. No, I saw you disintegrate.'

'You merely saw the destruction of my life form, Luke Castellan. My essence was merely scattered to the wind. Recall what Hermes told you, Jackson.'

I remembered what Hermes had told me while grumbling. _'Not killed. Scattered to the wind. With luck, he has been scattered until he can not join to regain enough consciousness.' _

'I see.' I glared at him. 'So why are you here for?'

'Why, my boy, did you hear what I am currently capable of?' He chuckled with menace.

'Capable of boring a seventeen year old to death?' I suggested.

He merely gave me an evil smile. 'Perhaps... But that is not what I am here for.' He let out a little chuckle. 'I'm here to curse you.'

'Wha-?!' Then I was silenced. It was so hard to breathe. Kronos chuckled each time he manipulated a curse.

'It's time I gave the _real _curse to you. Don't worry, you'll live.' He smirked in the possessed body and with a wave of his hand, caused me to black out.

The last thought in my mind was about Annabeth...

**(Two months later)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I nervously walk down the registration booth in Goode High School. I was about five minutes late to the school, but just being here already makes me feel so much more connected to Percy. I'm just so annoyed and worried for Percy, I mean, he is one tough big guy, that doesn't go down easily, but just not being able to do anything for him while he was at the hospital made me feel so weak and insecure. I'm the daughter of Athena, so all the subjects that Percy took would be easy as pie because wisdom came naturally for children of Athena. Maybe I could even design architecture while being in the boring classroom.

'Excuse me, I'm here to register for Goode High School.' I gave a small smile to the woman at the register, who gave everyone a dull once-over. 'Annabeth Chase, is it?' She said while keying in my name in the student file. 'Yes, ma'am.' I confirmed.

She gave me an amused smirk. 'Room 405. You'll be having your first period, Math, there. And don't be late next time, Miss Chase. Here's your timetable.' She handed me a pink colored piece of paper that had a list of my subjects for the week. I thanked her and scrambled of in search of the classroom 405.'

Upon entering the narrow doorway of Room 405, the teacher looked at me, who was out of breath and panting. 'May I have your name, honey?' The female teacher emphasized the last word, making it sound like 'honeyyy'. 'Annabeth Chase, ma'am.'

'Miss Chase, you are aware that you are late, no?' The woman curled her lip. I nodded nervously, aware of the sea of faces looking at me with different expressions, some with sardonic smiles plastered upon their faces, some with mischievous grins on their faces, and some with dull stares on their faces.

'Find a seat. My name is Mrs. Dodds, and I am your math teacher.' That name sounded familiar. She frowned as she looked at the list again. 'There's someone missing...'

'It's Percy, right?' Someone spoke up and I glanced at her. I didn't recognize her.

'Percy who?' Mrs. Dodds asked venomously. Her eyes had transfixed upon the girl, who stammered nervously.

'P-Percy Jackson, sir.' I stiffened. Percy was in my class? But he was still absent, and the doctors just wouldn't let me near him. It was so frustrating. Maybe he was in a coma or something? Two months had passed already.

Mrs. Dodds' lip curled again, like she was remembering something unpleasant. Now where have I seen the hag's face and heard her name before?

The teacher merely nodded and started the lesson. It was about some boring algebraic products and we were supposed to look at our textbooks. Sighing, I flipped open a section of ultimate boredom, algebraic products. What is (x+2)(2x+3)^2? So boring. I took out a piece of paper and started to draft a newer, better Olympus.

The class was noisy before I took out the piece of paper. Mrs. Dodds suddenly barked out a phrase and then suddenly it became silent. 'Annabeth!' I looked around and saw Mrs. Dodds staring pointedly at me. 'Well?'

'Erm... what was the question again?' I scratched my head sheepishly.

'Miss Chase, you appear to be distracted. I asked you, what is the simplified form of (3x+5)(5x+8)^2?' Mrs. Dodds looked at me smugly.

I thought fast. 'The answer is 75x^3+365x^2+592x+320, Mrs. Dodds.'

She curled her lip, unsatisfied by the answer even though it was correct.

'Correct. I would suggest, Miss Chase, that you concentrate throughout my class or I will send you to the principal's office. Or would you prefer detention? No matter how smart you are, it is rude to not pay attention when people are talking.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I nodded, then flipped to the page that the teacher was talking about.

Time passed slowly after that. I went through pages of facts I had learned before. My thoughts drifted off to Percy and I remembered the shock on his face after he had shoved the girl out of harm's way.

Why would he do such a stupid thing like that? After all, he was only mortal after bathing in the waters of the River Styx then the river to cross over to Camp Jupiter. He was only a mortal. Why would he do that?

It really puzzled me how foolish Percy was. I had called him Seaweed Brain many times, but he was actually really quite smart at some times, so I really was puzzled. Then I remembered my dream two months ago. Kronos had visited me in my dreams, with that voice of his, it sounded like knife scraping on rock.

But what had he meant when he said he had a plan in mind for Percy? And what was the curse that he mentioned?

I tried to think of it, and found myself dozing off. Of course, that only brought more dreams.

_'Ha. Ha. Ha.' A voice boomed in my head. 'Dreaming in class, are we? Annabeth Chase, haven't you learned anything about school?'_

_I hissed and gritted my teeth. There was no use listening to this freak. 'Soon, there will be no need for me to talk to you in your own dreams. Soon enough of my essence will merge to create me a new body, one that is immortal. I was foolish to possess the worthless body of Luke Castellan. That boy has only delayed me, and his sacrifice was in vain. It only delayed me another year, and what is one year when I have waited three thousand years?!'_

_'Luke was a good guy, until you corrupted him, you stupid jerk! Now get lost, because my dreams are my territory!' I screamed at him._

_He raised his finger up and shook it. 'It **was **your territory. Now I have claimed it as mine.' _

_Shaking my fists in anger, I yelled,'Screw-_

'-you!' My eyes flashed open. The whole class was staring at me. Mrs. Dodds was glaring at me. I guess I must have accidentally interrupted her when she was having a speech on oh so boring algebraic products.

'Follow me to the principal's office, honey. _Now_.' I got up sheepishly, my face flushed. As I got out of the door the whole class elapsed into laughter.

Mrs Dodds led me to a narrow hall down the corridor and turned a sharp left.

'Erm, ma'am? I'm really sorry, ma'am. I had a dream, and-' I started.

'You were sleeping? Oh, that's an even bigger offence. Sit in the principal's office and wait till he gets back. He should be here in about five minutes.' Mrs Dodds left me to go back to the classroom.

Sighing, I cupped my head in my hands. _Why does today have to be such a bad day?_

I glanced around. There wasn't anything to do. I realized I had left my backpack in the classroom, so I couldn't use the laptop.

Sighing once again, I glared in the mirror and saw my angry reflection, waiting for the principal to arrive. _Dang it, why'd he have to be so slow?_

'Miss Chase?' The man entered the door, a short and pudgy man with a pug-like face and a crooked smile on his face. 'Are you Miss Annabeth Chase?'

I nodded. 'Yes, I am.'

'I heard you were called to my office because you were sleeping and daydreaming in Mrs Dodds' class, Miss Chase.' The man said in a stern voice.

'Yes, sir.'

'You do know what is the punishment is for doing such things while the teacher is speaking and teaching in the classroom?'

'No, sir.'

'I will enlighten you, Miss Chase, because you are new. The punishments are detention if you don't complete your homework three times in a month or if you interrupt the lesson, suspension if you come to school late more than three times and don't complete your homework and if you get into fights, and expulsion if you injure a teacher or a student. Is that understood, Miss Chase?' The principal looked at me expectantly.

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Now would you please excuse me, I need to relieve myself in the bathroom for a moment. Stay here for a few more minutes, and familiarize yourself with the schedule you own in your hands.' I studied the paper in my hands as the principal walked out of the air conditioned room, his boots tapping the marble flooring.

I tapped my fingers nervously, unsure of what to do after studying the schedule paper. My nervousness was enhancing my dyslexia, and it was hard to read the English wording.

There was a knock in the door, and I stood up to open it. _Was it another kid who was sent to the principal's room for punishment?_

I swung open the door and my jaws dropped. His brown hair had grown longer than before, but I could recognize the deep green tint in his eyes, that dazzling gleaming smile...

'Percy!' I gave him a hug. But he looked confused. Maybe he didn't know what I was doing here?

'I'm sorry. Can you please tell me where am I? And... and who are you?' He stared at me blankly.

* * *

**DANG! Percy lost his memory! How did he lose his memory? Find out in the third chapter!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunion Kiss

**Percy's POV**

'Hello? Percy Jackson? Are you conscious?' _Who is that?_

'Mr. Jackson.' A large male wearing thick glasses and a white coat stared at me. 'Ah, good, you've woken up from your coma!'

_Coma? What coma? And what is my name?_

'Where am I? Who are you? And who am I?' I demanded wearily.

He narrowed his eyes. 'Whoa whoa whoa, cool down, son. You're in a hospital. My name is Doctor Tanner. Your name is Percy Jackson.'

_Right. So I was in a hospital, the guy's name was Doctor Tanner, and my name was Percy Jackson._

'Thank you. May I know how I ended up in the hospital?' I asked.

'You forgot? It's alright. Many people forget what the accident is after having a coma. Well, Percy, you got hit by a car with faulty brakes. It wasn't your fault. Your friend Annabeth phoned the hospital to tell the whole incident. She said you were trying to save a girl frozen with fear on the road, which was a really brave thing to do.' He beamed at me. 'Well, now that you're up and awake, and since your injuries have recovered after a long two months, we will be discharging you later this morning.'

'What time is it? What day is it?' I asked.

'Today is Wednesday, June 15th 2015.' He said.

_The accident must have happened on April 15th, two months ago._

'May I ask the contacts of my parents? And can I ask the whereabouts of this... Annabeth?' I asked, and immediately after saying the name, Annabeth, my heart would start pounding.

'Let's see. I don't have their contacts. Apparently, the previous doctor, Doctor Kronos, had did something wrong and chased away your friend Annabeth and your parents, telling them not to see you until you woke up. So your parents sued the doctor, and no one has ever heard of him since. It's happened one month and a day before. So are you feeling good now? Okay enough to go back home?' He paused, as his phone rang.

'Excuse me, Mr Jackson.' He took out his phone and started talking. 'Yes, yes, he has just recovered. Wait... so you asked me if he is feeling better?' He put down his phone for a moment. 'Are you feeling better, Percy?' I nodded.

'He's feeling better,' He said again to the phone. 'Mrs Jackson, you would like him to go straight to school? Oh, I see, I see.' He turned his attention to me. 'She wants you to catch up on school lessons.'

I nodded again. So my mom was also a Jackson. Did that mean I didn't have a dad?

'Your stepdad, Paul Blofis, he's going to fetch you after school at the school entrance. The school's pretty near the hospital here, a couple of blocks away.'

I thanked him, and started to change to casual attire. This school that he mentioned, perhaps it could give me a clue to my past.

'Going already?' The doctor and two nurses approached me in the hospital lobby.

I nodded, and thanked them again.

I trudged out of the hospital, looking at the map the doctor had given me. _Goode High School a couple of blocks away..._

The sunlight stung my eyes, like I hadn't been exposed to the light for ages. Blinking hard, I staggered to the direction of the school, then stumbled and fell onto the ground.

_Oops... looks like I still hadn't recovered yet... the accident must have been kind of painful. _I grimaced, and continued the slow and arduous journey step by step.

Gripping a lamp post for support, I stumbled yet again and threw up on the pavement. _Ugh... I feel awful._

Trying for a smile, I tried to steady myself by taking a break and sitting on a bench near a shop that gave off wafts of mouth-watering smells. It smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and I licked my lips as I thought about that. But then my whole body suddenly spazzed, like I had lost control of it, just after thinking of chocolate chip cookies.

_W-What was that?_

Standing up, limping a bit at most, I continued the journey to school. I wonder what I've been learning at school? _Maybe maths? _A voice in my head nagged. _What is maths? Hmm, I have heard that word somewhere before. _Another voice in my head said. _Perhaps it's a subject?_ I willed the voices in my head to shut up, and walked through the entrance of Goode High School.

No one was there, there were no security guards and no teachers about. _I must be very late, _I thought. Picking up my pace, I dashed over to the registration lobby, and asked the woman at the counter.

The woman looked up, with an extremely dull face. 'I assume you're a part of this school?'

'N-no, ma'am. I mean, yes, ma'am.' I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

She checked the student list. 'May I have your name, young man?'

'Percy Jackson, ma'am.'

'Hrm. Absent for two months, I see. You're still in Class 405. The same class as the one that arrived before you, but was late to class too.' She glanced at me.

'May I know his name?' I asked.

'_Her _name. Her name is Annabeth Chase.' There was it again, the name Annabeth. She must have been very close to me before I had lost my memories, and everytime I heard her name my heart would skip a beat.

'Right. She's in the same class too, right?' I questioned again. She gave me a pointed droll stare. 'Young man, you have to learn to listen carefully. Yes, she is in the same class at you. I would say go to the fourth floor to attend class.'

'Thank you.' I walked up the stairs slowly, wincing in pain each step I took. I stumbled over, but I was too tired to look at the sign that would portray the classroom I was supposed to enter. I tried to stand up straight, and rapped the door with my knuckles.

*Knock Knock Knock*

A pretty blonde girl with stormy grey eyes and a forlorn expression opened the door, and her eyes lit up as she saw me. She immediately gave me a hug and cried out my name, 'Percy!'

This emotion was sort of familiar to me, I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. But I didn't know who this girl was. So I tried the safe approach.

'I'm sorry, can you please tell me where am I? And... and who are you?' I stared at her blankly.

She stepped back in shock. 'You mean you don't remember anything?'

I shook my head. 'Can you please tell me my name? I know that my name is Percy, Percy Jackson, many people have called me by that name, but where am I exactly in Goode High School?'

She studied me carefully. 'Can you tell me the name of your parents?'

I shrugged.

'Do you actually remember anything? Okay, who am I?' She stared at me defiantly, unwilling to believe that I had lost my memory.

'You're... Annabeth, right? Annabeth Chase,' I breathed, unsure of who she was but the moment I spoke those words I knew it was her name. Her eyes widened.

'By Zeus, part of your memory is stolen! Is this Hera's fault again?' She mumbled to herself.

'Who is Hera?' Annabeth smacked her head. 'You don't remember _anything _about the Greek Gods?'

'What are Greek Gods?' I questioned.

She smacked her head again. 'Gods... okay, since we're in the same school now we need to _talk_.'

I nodded meekly, eager and yet uneager to learn and unfold more details from my past.

Then a pudgy man opened the door and entered the room like he owned it. 'Oh, hello, Percy! I didn't see you for two months!'

I shot a '_Help me will you?_' glance to Annabeth, and she motioned for me to wait.

'Anything else you want to talk to me about, Sir?' She asked.

'No, my dear, you may go back to your classroom.' He had forgotten I was there, and then when he saw me he changed his mind. 'Hold on, since Percy has been absent for about two months, why don't you help him around, Miss Chase?'

'Sure thing, Sir.'

'Please, don't call me sir, call me Mr Frank.' He beamed at both of us. 'Now, Annabeth, dear, why don't you make yourself comfortable at the corner? I need to have a private talk with our young Percy here.

She nodded, and went to the corner without another word. The fat, short and stout man wearing bespectacled glasses, or also known as the principal, approached me and beckoned me to sit down on a large chair.

I sat down.

'Percy, I heard that you were caught in a car accident.'

'That's right, Mr Frank.'

'I also heard that you were in a coma.' He said.

'That's also right, Mr Frank.'

'Do you have any remaining problems? Like, do you have any broken bones? Any brain damage? Any amnesia?' The last word hit me like a bullet. _Yes, _I wanted to shout, _Yes, I have amnesia._

But my human instincts kicked in and I subconsciously shook my head. 'Just a limp, sir.'

'That's good to hear, Mr Jackson. Now I would like Miss Chase to escort you down the cafeteria slowly, as I doubt a maths lesson would help you, Percy.'

I nodded again, and stood up, slouching slightly.

'See you all in the hall later, I'm going to give a talk.'

Annabeth led me out of the principal's room. The moment the door clicked shut I collapsed on the floor, pain overwhelming my whole body. I groaned in agony.

'Percy, are you alright? Percy! Percy, get up!' She shook me desperately. I could feel myself slowly slipping, ever slowly... to the black void...

So this is what they call death.

My eyes closed, and my lips were met with something very soft. _Annabeth's lips, _I thought, and my eyes shot open and heat flushed up my cheeks.

'A-Annabeth?' I was so shaken up by that sudden display of affection.

'I'm glad you're alright, Percy,' Annabeth was blushing too, and she pulled me in for a hug. 'I didn't see you for two months, so I thought...'

'Save it for later.' I was now giving off heat like a volcano, and my face was like a ripe tomato. 'I'm hungry.'

Annabeth let out a rich laugh. 'Corny as always, huh, Seaweed Brain?'

_Where had I heard that nickname before?_

'You too, Wise Girl.' I smirked back, as I had a feeling she was smart.

'Hey, you remember my nickname!' She grinned.

'Wow, that was so random, that name just popped out in my head.'

'That means Kronos didn't manage to take away all of your memories!'

'My- what!?' I stared at her in shock. 'Who is this Kronos?! I'm so going to rip him inside out until he bleeds to death.'

'Uhh... Percy, you can't kill him. I mean, he can't die.' She explained.

'Why not?'

'Because he is a Titan. You've heard of Gods and Titans, right?' She expected me to say yes.

'No.'

She smacked her head for the third time I met her. _Kronos... I heard that name before!_

'I think Doctor Tanner said something about a Doctor Kronos in the hospital refusing to let anyone close to me come in the room.' I grunted.

'What?!' She exclaimed. 'I had something concerning him too! The night when you were hospitalized, he visited my dreams!' I laughed when she said that. Annabeth glared at me. 'What's so funny, huh?'

'He visited your dreams. That means he's the man of your dreams!' I chuckled, and then she punched me, hard, in the face.

'What was that for?'

'Stop joking around, and listen to me, okay?'

I nodded. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Kronos is your biggest enemy. Or was, I don't know, okay? Anyways, he visited my dreams and told me that he was going to give you a curse, something similar to what happened when we were stuck at Tartarus, but forget the Tartarus part for now, alright?'

'Right.'

'Anyways before you lost your memories, you made a lot of enemies. And of course, cursed a lot of monsters. Well, there was this time, two or three years ago, when you fought a Titan called Iapetus, who is know known as Bob. Forget his name for the time being, but you managed to soak him in this river, in the Underworld, called the River Lethe.'

I nodded.

'So this River Lethe wipes out your memories, okay? And now Iapetus, who once was a bad guy, now is a good guy. That's what happened to you.'

I stared at her. 'Okay, I believe you, but first can you tell me who my parents are and where they are?'

'They live in an apartment in New York, Manhattan. Your mother is Sally Jackson, your stepdad is Paul Blofis.'

'Stepdad?'

'Uhh, your dad is the sea god Poseidon. You're a half-blood. Half Greek-god, half human.' She explained, and now I got it.

I nodded again, then froze as I heard the cackle of an old woman behind me.

'Well, honey, long time no see.' She grinned, and I could see her missing teeth.

'M-Mrs Dodds!' I cried, surprised I had not forgotten her name.

'Indeed, honey. How is life?' She circled around me, while Annabeth did her best to stare the old crone down.

'I remember who you are now.' Annabeth finally spoke up.

'And who am I, my dear girl?'

'You're one of Hades' three Furies. You were Percy's math teacher about five or six years ago.'

'Precisely, honey, you took so long to figure that out?'

'Wait... why are you here?' I demanded.

'Apparently someone, I don't know who, sent my Lord Hades a message, that Percy Jackson's mind has been wiped clean by the River Lethe.' She snarled.

I took a shaky step back. 'Stay away from me, you old crone.'

'Why, you insolent brat, I will punish you for those words!' She took on the form of a large bat-human, lunging at me with those nasty claws.

Annabeth intercepted her with a bronze knife.

'Celestial Bronze.' I muttered. Instinctively I dug my hand into my pocket, and then I felt a black ballpoint pen.

I flipped it out and then I saw what it could become. Looking at Annabeth, I saw that she was in trouble - her knife had been knocked out and she had bruises on her arm.

Without thinking, I charged at the once Mrs Dodds, and praying that I would be able to help Annabeth

* * *

**Pretty lame cliffhanger, right? Anyways, review, follow, favorite! Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Deep Sleep

_Previously on Love Will Break The Barrier - A Percabeth Fanfic_

_'Wait... why are you here?' I demanded._

_'Apparently someone, I don't know who, sent my Lord Hades a message, that Percy Jackson's mind has been wiped clean by the River Lethe.' She snarled._

_I took a shaky step back. 'Stay away from me, you old crone.'_

_'Why, you insolent brat, I will punish you for those words!' She took on the form of a large bat-human, lunging at me with those nasty claws._

_Annabeth intercepted her with a bronze knife._

_'Celestial Bronze.' I muttered. Instinctively I dug my hand into my pocket, and then I felt a black ballpoint pen._

_I flipped it out and then I saw what it could become. Looking at Annabeth, I saw that she was in trouble - her knife had been knocked out and she had bruises on her arm._

_Without thinking, I charged at the once Mrs Dodds, and praying that I would be able to help Annabeth._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The once harmless looking cheap black ballpoint pen, when I uncapped it, had transformed into a sword any monster hunter would be jealous of when wanting to kill a monster, for this instance, Mrs Dodds. Pieces of my memory still stood out like the shattering fragments of an hourglass, but I could still remember some facts, and my memory was slowly returning. I had remembered that I was the son of the Sea God.

With a yell, the cafeteria's sinks exploded in a tidal wave of water, smashing into Mrs Dodds, pushing her away from Annabeth.

'It was not my intent to attack you,' She snarled. 'I'm just following the orders of my Lord Hades, and that was to _kill _certain _upstart _demigods.'

'Yeah? But you never considered the fact that an upstart demigod can kill you!' I lunged at her with my ballpoint pen-sword and slashed at her downwards, but she successfully dodged it barely, as the wave of water had made her groggy.

'I've improved since we last fought five years ago, Jackson! What makes you think you can defeat me?' Mrs Dodds cackled as she swooped at Annabeth.

'Well, for one thing, he's got a partner now.' Annabeth spoke up, determined fire lighting up her eyes.

'That means two upstart demigods down for Lord Hades!' She lunged at me, pinning me to the ground and knocking my sword out of my hand.

I struggled to get away, but her grip was like clamps of steel. My eyesight went fuzzy and my head felt dizzy. Then the gripping stopped.

When I looked at Mrs Dodds, I could see a bronze knife point sticking out of her chest. The math teacher could only shriek as she vaporized into brown dust resembling sand, scattering the whole room.

Annabeth offered me her hand. 'We have to get you to Camp Half Blood. The monsters are stirring, thinking that something's not right with you. Besides, there's no way to explain this mess at the cafeteria.' There were people glancing at us now.

I could hear some people complaining about the overflowing pool of water, and the teachers were all running to me.

'Gee, you think?' I muttered as I grabbed her hand.

We both were panting as we made it to a New York alleyway.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Shh!'

Annabeth fished a golden coin out of her bag. _Golden drachmas._

'Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!'

Somehow I had a feeling that Annabeth did something wrong. I understood what she had said in Ancient Greek, flawlessly, every word. It meant - Stop, chariot of damnation.

A grey colored taxi rose from the asphalt, like - literally. It seemed really hollow, like it was made of smoke. Then an old woman looked at me from the shotgun window.

'Passage? Passage? One golden drachma for one ride. Oh, it's you two again! No Cyclops today? One drachma for the two of you.

'Here,' Annabeth tossed it to the old woman, and Annabeth beckoned me to get in the cab.

I shrugged and got in. Couldn't be worse than fighting evil monsters that wanted to skin you and deliver your carcass to the Underworld, wherever Mrs Dodds said it was. I was wrong. Three old ladies were in front of us, with identical hair, each grey in color and their skin were a dark grey in color. Only one of them possessed one, single, bloodshot eyeball and another possessed one rotten molar, but that was it.

'Stooooppppppppppppp...!' The grey cab was speeding so fast it would have given my mother a heart attack, if not me. I shot Annabeth a _Why did you do this to me? _glance.

'Hey,' She held up her hands high in surrender. 'Don't blame me, this is the fastest way to camp. Besides, how are you supposed to get to camp unnoticed?'

'You mean-'

'The cab is invisible? Heck, yeah, it is.' She folded her arms and laid back on the backrest. I sighed.

'I wish my memory can return, like, right now, when we're in a super fast taxi speeding to somewhere I don't know, or I used to know.' I said.

'You think? You're an even bigger Seaweed Brain right now than when you had your memory.' She smirked.

'Well, it can't help the fact that you're a Wise Girl.' I smirked back, then -

*Crash*

'Gimme that eye!'

'Only if Tempest gives me the tooth!'

'Only if Wasp gives me the eye!'

'Gimme!'

*Smack*

'Aughhh Tempest, you hag, gimme back!'

'No can do, Wasp! Anger, hand me that tooth!'

'In your dreams, Tempest!'

Finally Tempest, who had the advantage of sight, snagged the tooth out of Anger's mouth.

'Curses!' Anger said in a muffled tone.

'We are very wise, Perseus Jackson!' Tempest grinned at me with her newly acquired tooth and eye.

'Yes! Very wise!' Wasp grumbled as she blindly tried to take the eye and tooth from Tempest.

'We know everything you want!'

'Everything you seek!'

'Your memories back!'

'What did you say?' I exclaimed uncertainly.

'Shh! Shh! Shh!'

'He hasn't asked yet, you fool!'

'Now gimme that eye!'

*Twack*

'Arghh! The eye! Where is it?'

'Where is the eye?'

'Where?'

My jaw dropped as I saw a slimy green orb swimming on a pile of gross green goo on the floor.

'Give us the eye!'

'Not until you tell me how to get my memories back.' My voice hardened.

'No, no! You have to give us the eye!'

'Otherwise demigods like you can't ride to the camp!'

'No, please, the eye!'

'I'm warning you, tell me how to get my memories back.' The car was dangerously out of control now.

'Percy, just give them their eye back!' Annabeth groaned, as she clutched her stomach.

'Tell me. _Now_.' I said.

'Okay, fine! Seek out your parents!' They chorused in unison. 'Now, give us back the eye!'

'What do you mean by seek out your parents?' I asked.

'No time, give them the eye now!' Annabeth yelled.

I tossed the eye onto Wasp's lap and she smashed the single eyeball into her eye socket.

'Whoa!'

The car spun around five or six times, a huge plume of smoke rising from the car.

'Now get out! We've had enough trouble after not seeing you for five years!'

I pushed the car door open, and stumbled to camp. I saw a tall and healthy pine tree with a golden fur rug matted across the branches. A twenty foot long dragon was sleeping contentedly under the tall tree.

Many people in their early teens and late teens were scattered in a pavilion, and there were many one story buildings, or cabins, surrounding the camp pavilion. There was also a big house, four stories high and complete with an attic.

There was a man on top of a horse approaching us, but as he came closer I realized he was not on top of a horse, rather his top part was human, a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and a look of wisdom on his face. His lower part of the body was a stallion of chestnut brown color, and his eyes had a friendly twinkle to it. Somehow, I knew he was a centaur.

'Chiron, sir.' Annabeth greeted him with a hug.

'Ah, Annabeth, my dear, and Percy! Recovered from the accident already, I see! Aren't you both supposed to be at school?' He asked jovially. Seeing the expression on my face, he asked, 'Did anything happen again?'

'Yes, something major happened. Percy lost his memory after the accident.' Annabeth sighed.

'He lost his memory? Dear me, this is not easy...' Chrion muttered.

'You think?' Annabeth sighed again.

'Umm, Chiron, was it? Chiron, do you think you can help me get my memory back?' I asked.

'Not unless you give me the details, like what had happened in the hospital, and stuff like that, the doctor's names?' The centaur stroked his beard.

'Umm, there was this guy, Doctor Travis, he had mentioned on a Doctor Kronos operating on me.' I said.

Chiron's eyes widened. 'This isn't supposed to be like this. After the giants we were supposed to have peace. How did Kronos actually presume a mortal form?'

'Uh, Chiron, I also have something to tell you,' Annabeth said. 'Two months ago, just the night after Percy's admission to the hospital, Kronos visited me, saying that he would place a curse on Percy from the wide variations of curses he had done to the monsters he had fought.'

Chiron gasped. 'That must explain it! Remember Bob, Annabeth? He used to be Iapetus.'

'Used to be.' Annabeth mumbled sadly.

'Yes, I know.' A shadow passed Chiron's face, too. 'Anyways three years ago, you, Percy, you fought the giant Iapetus near the River Lethe. The River Lethe is a river in the Underworld that completely wipes out your memory once you bathe or touch in it. That must be the curse Kronos gave you.'

I growled. Whoever this Kronos guy was, I wanted to take him down. But first...

'Chiron, so is there any way to try to retrieve my memories back? Annabeth told me Kronos had stated he was still weak, but strong enough to possess human mortals and curse others.' I said.

He stroked his beard nervously. 'Perhaps not all of your memories are gone. Maybe... Cabin 15. Annabeth, dear, lead him the Cabin 15.'

'Sure, Chiron.'

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to Cabin 15. Looking at the cabin door made me feel drowsy.

'Go in.' She beckoned. I went in. She followed behind me.

I saw this branch near the entrance door, and it was dripping a kind of silvery liquid. I was so tempted to touch it...

'Don't touch that branch. It was dipped from the River Lethe, and it will cause you to lose your current memory.' Annabeth warned. I moved away from the branch.

Annabeth moved to this chubby short boy who was drooling on his pillow and sleeping contentedly. She snapped her fingers beside his ear. 'Clovis!'

The boy stirred, stretched and let out a long yawn. Amazingly, both Annabeth and me yawned too.

'Stop that!' Annabeth yelled. 'Stop... what?' He rubbed his eyes.

'Look, Clovis! We've got a problem similar to the one a year ago!'

He sat up straight. 'Percy lost his memory?' He squinted up at me.

'Yes, Clovis,' Annabeth sighed. 'And we need you to help him get it back.'

Annabeth explained the whole story, while I cut in occasionally to throw in extra facts. By the time we were done, Clovis was not sleepy. He was wide awake and listening carefully.

'So, you've lost your memory, huh?' Clovis said. 'Close your eyes, we need to check up on you.'

'Wait, what are you doing?' I hesitated.

'He's going to probe your mind.' Annabeth said reassuringly.

'Probe my mind? How's that going to work?' I asked.

'I'm going to try and see the information you've forgotten. Okay, now close your eyes, and make yourself as comfortable as you can.' Clovis said.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well guys, I re-lived the moments from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Sea of Monsters and Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of the characters. All the credit goes to Mr Rick Riordan for inspiring all us Percy Jackson fanfiction writers to write more. Did you like the chariot part? This time, it was Annabeth who got the funky stomach and the puke aches.**

**Also, do you want me to make a Jason and Piper fanfic? Or a Jason and Reyna fanfic? PM me or suggest it in your reviews!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! That means a lot to me, and thank you in advance!**

**DON'T MISS NEXT CHAPTER! PERCY IS GETTING HIS MEMORY SEARCHED...**

**:)**


End file.
